


A Lick And A Promise

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Word:- lick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- lickDean intends to dedicate himself to his Baby. All-inclusive Impala love, no holds barred.But Sam interprets things in a different way!Humour. Brotherly baiting.





	A Lick And A Promise

Dean stuck his finger in his mouth, wetting it thoroughly before applying the tip to the Impala's hood, drawing it along the black bodywork, leaving a humid trail.

'Gross, dude!' Sam commented. 'Is that some arcane ritual between you and the car?'

'Nothing quite so over the top, Sammy. A 'lick and a promise', is all. I'm going to dedicate some serious love to my Baby. Up-close and hands-on. Sloppy, steamy, bubbly devotion.'

:

Opening the door, he slid in behind the wheel. 'And,' he warned. 'We are not to be disturbed by anything or anyone. 'You got that, Sammy?'

He glanced at his brother only to be met with a knowing smile.' You haven't been laid in a while, have you, Dean?' Sam grinned.

'There's zero connection between the two things,' Dean replied, feigning outrage. 'We've been too caught up in crap recently for me to dedicate her the consideration she deserves. And as for your other crude observation, I'm going out for a beer tonight and not with my attached-at-the-hip little brother! You can stay in and continue playing the monk!'

'Well then, if I have the place to myself, I might just invite someone home,' Sam declared enigmatically.

'You wouldn't invite a stranger into the bunker,' Dean challenged.

'Why not? Our once secret hideaway has been busier than a shopping mall these past months. One more won't make a difference.'

'You're baiting me,' Dean huffed. 'And I'm not rising to it.'

:

But when Dean rolled in that morning after a fulfilling night of hot sex, a pair of skimpy red satin panties were hanging over one of the chairs!


End file.
